1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a viewfinder for camcorder and more particularly to combination optical and electronical viewfinder integrally having a conventional electronic viewfinder and a conventional optical viewfinder for a user to select by a simple manipulation either an electronic function or an optical function as suited for actual picture taking.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, the construction of an electronic viewfinder, as shown in FIG. 1 hereafter, has been in general use for camcorders. According to the system, the information of an image taken by a lens mounted on the front top of the camcorder body is converted into a predetermined image signal to be reproduced as a picture on a CRT 23' through an image signal input terminal 26' of the viewfinder 2' positioned on the top of the camcorder body, the picture being enlarged by the magnifying lens 27 for the photographer's view.
The above electronic viewfinder is certainly advantageous to the user fact that the same picture as the image taken by the lens is to be presented for the user. Yet, for a camcorder placing importance on the nature of lightness and miniature in construction, however, the necessity of a black-and-white picture tube in 1/2" or 2/3" size inevitably reproduces only black-and-white pictures to result in the user's difficulty of satisfactorily recognising the actual condition of an object for photography due to the monochrome on the screen. In addition, such a difficulty brings a subsequent fatigue of eyes in a long use of the camcorder.